A Princessy Date (Peach x Daisy Fart Story)
by pneil
Summary: Peach and Daisy go out together in their tight sexy biker outfits, and not only do they fall in love, but they start farting too, like a ton of gas, nonstop. Read at your own risk!


(Warning: contains farting, and lesbian sex and action, mature themes, mild bad language, and nudity)

One beautiful day I was riding on my motorbike with my friend Princess Daisy, I was wearing my super tight, super sexy biker uniform that showed off my huge breasts, and my juicy bubble butt, and so was Daisy, who was riding right behind me. We were riding into an open plain that was completely far away from anyone else. We wanted to hang out together.

"H-How much longer, Peachie?" Daisy asked me, staring at my very appealing bubble butt, which bounced with every single bump, turning her on.

"Almost there!" I said, my butt cheeks clenched, since I had to fart again. I've been farting constantly the whole trip! I can't stop! I'm so gassy! I love it. Then suddenly I hit another bump...

*PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTT!*

Oh my that felt so good! But it really stunk, and it hit Daisy in the face! Oh my gosh, how embarrassing, yet funny!

"Alright, we're here!" I said, walking out into the open plain and setting down a blanket, I bent over.

*PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!*

I blushed again, I didn't say anything. But wow that was loud! I stood up and turned around, surprised that Daisy was there! She suddenly tackled me to the ground and stuck her big butt in my face! It was just as impressive and sexy looking as mine in her right orange and white biker suit! It turned me on!

*PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!*  
*PUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!*  
*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!*

Oh my gosh! Did she just fart in my face three times? It was amazing! I felt wet in my crotch! I actually enjoyed that a lot!

"That's what you get for having such a sexy, farting butt, Princess Poots a lot!" Daisy said to me, grabbing me and pulling me up. "You made me stare at that fat ass, and I had to sniff all the farts that came out of it the whole way!" Daisy said, smirking. "You stinky bitch!"

My goodness! What she said to me is turning me on even more! I love how she's so arrogant about it. I even took stinky bitch as a loving compliment.

"T-Thanks, Daisy!" I said.

"Come here you!" Daisy pinned me down and kissed me on the lips, taking her fingers and putting them where my crotch is. She actually fingered me and groped me and kissed me! I was loving it, so I went with it. We both let out some really nasty farts too!

*PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTT!*  
*PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!*  
*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!*  
*PBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!*  
*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!*  
*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT...PPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT...PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST...PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT...PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT...PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!*

After 10 minutes of nonstop farting and fucking, Daisy got up and started pulling her suit off, leaving herself completely naked!

"D-Daisy! What are you doing?" I said.

"Just stare at this ass, you lovely farting big butt princess!" Daisy stood above me and wiggles her sexy naked butt in front of me, then she sat on my face. I enjoyed the next moment.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

My gosh! This fart was so big and powerful it made me cum! A stream of cum came out of my vagina, and Daisy's too, but I could still cum more, and so we spent the rest of the afternoon groping each other, kissing and farting.

*PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPPPPPBBPPBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!*

*HFFFFBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOROROROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPOMMMMBBBORRORRBBBBBBRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBTPTPBBBPPPPPPPPTTBPTPBPTPTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTBPTPBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSPSPPPSSPBPTPPSPRPRPBPRPTPTROOORORORBPBPBPBPRRRRPBBBPBPPBPTPTPTTPPBBBBBBBBPTPPPPPPPPTPBPPBPTPTPPBPTPTPTBPPRPRPPTPBPBPRPBPTPTPPPPPPPPPPBBBPTPTTTBBBBPPPPPPPTPBPTPBPPBPTPTPPPPPPPPPPPBTPPTBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTPPBBPTPBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!*

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOBBORRRRbboOOOOOBRPPPPPPPPBRPPPPPPPPPPBBPPPBRRRPRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPBPRPPPPPPPPRRRRPBPPPPPPPPPPPPBPPRPRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBrRrbbBRTTTTTPPPPPPPPPBPRBPTPBPTPPBBRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMBBBPPPPPPPRROOOROROORROPPPBPBPTTTTTTTBPPBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPBPBPPPBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPTPTTPBBBPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT!*

*PPPPPPPFPFPFBBBFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBROOOOOOOOOOOOBBOBBBBBBBBRBRPFFFFFFFFFRPPPFFFFFFFFPPPRPRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBTTTPPTPBBBRRROBFFTTBFBRBPPBFFBBPPPPPPPPPBBTTTBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBRRROOOOOOOOOBBBBBRMMBFFRRROOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBTPPTPPBBBTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTROTBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPBBBPPPPPPFFFBTTPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFBBBTBTTTTTTTPBBBBBBBBBBTTPBBBBBBBPTPPTPPPPPPPTPPPPPPPPTPBBBBPTBBTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBPBBBTBBBBBBBBBTTBPPFFFFFFFFFFFTTTBBBBBBBBBBPPTBBPTPPPPPPPPPPBTBTBTBBBPBPTBBPPPPPPPPBBTTBTBBBBBBPPPPPPPPTTBBBFFFFFBPTBTBFPFPTBBTPFFBBBBBBBBPTBBPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBTTBBFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPBTBTBPPFBBTTTTTBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPFFBTBPFBBPPPPPTBBFBBTPBFBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRFRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPTBBBTPPPPPPPBTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTBTBBBTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTBBBTBBBFFFFFFFFPBBTPPPPPPBBTBFFFFFPFFFFFFFFFFFPBTBBBBBBBBBBTpPBBTBBBBBBBPTPTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTBTBTBBTBBBBBBBRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPBBBTBBTT!*

*PPPPPFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!*

Best Date Ever! -Peach


End file.
